lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 27
Report #27 Skillset: Druidry Skill: Thornrend Org: Blacktalon Status: Rejected Aug 2008 Furies' Decision: The report is too complex and crams too many suggestions into one. Problem: The potential for Thornrend to be another killing skill for druids is there, but currently, it is difficult to pull off against anyone but those who are ignorant of what thornlashes are. This is a skill that acts outside of sap, making it attractive for those who want or need to kill a person outside of the treetops. However, unlike sap, there are few ways for a druid to "stick" lashes. Because most people know to writhe free or use the ignite enchantment, this skill is not as viable as we would like, especially when in many situations we can simply use sap. Solution #1: The following small changes would ideally be implemented together, in order to help stick lashes and allow a possible rend. (1) Have a small bleed added when first lashing a limb, about 25, as there is no initial bleed associated with the ability. (2) Have normal writhe command cure nature vines before thornlashes, forcing them to choose between writhe and writhe lash. (3) Raise lashed legs chances of slowing movement, from the current 25% one lashed leg, 50% two lashed legs (from tests provided, these appear to be the figures) to 40% one leg, 80% two legs. Player Comments: ---on 8/20 @ 11:38 writes: While we agree that Thornrend is an instant kill skill which is almost impossible to pull off on an experienced combatant, we do not agree with the suggested solution. A few factors to take note, thornlash/rend can only be done in forest, any movement out of a forest cures any lashed limbs, all lashed limbs can be cured instantly by igniting oneself (This would negate the effect of lengthening writhe time completely). For a skill which does not do any damage or bleed,and does not prevent movement like other writhe-cured afflictions, the effects of lashed legs and arms are the only thing going for it. ---on 8/20 @ 11:38 writes: We have put together a set of tweaks which we feel will help make thornlash have more effect and stick better to lead up to a possible thornrend. (1) Have a small bleed added when first lashing a limb, about 25. (2) Have normal writhe command cure vines before thornlashes, forcing them to choose between writhe and writhe lash to prioritise. (3) Raise lashed legs chances of slowing movement. From the current 25% one lashed leg, 50% two lashed legs(from tests, this appears to be the figures) to 40% one leg, 80% two legs. (4) As armbalance is only used by monks and onehander warriors, we suggest to change the effect to include any skills which require the use of arms (basically any skills which a broken/mangled arm would stop). Have the increase in balance for such skills be increased accordingly. ---on 8/29 @ 00:02 writes: I have changed my first solution, as I like the ideas listed in the above comment much more than the initial proposal and feel they better address the problem. I have however removed the arm balance suggested tweak because, with the leg balance, an arm balance that affects everyone instead of the current individuals might be too much at this point.